


Strangers in Darkness

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fear, M/M, One Shot, Strangers, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray calls the wrong number in the middle of the night, he figures it's not the worst that can happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Not as dark as the title suggests. Just based off something from one of those prompt posts floating around Tumblr.

Ray knew it was a stupid idea to stay at Gavin's as late as he did. The buses had stopped running long ago and now he was stuck walking through the dark alleys to get home. Ray cursed himself for giving into persistence too easily, which always resulted in some kind of problem after agreeing to whatever he hadn't really wanted to do. The only silver lining was that he often walked to and from Gavin's during the daytime, and so had a set path but the darkness set a paranoid feel to everything that surrounded the young man.

He couldn't help check behind himself every so often, practically jumping at every noise and quickening his pace even more so. It wasn't until he was halfway home that Ray began to feel a certain uneasiness where a glance over his shoulder confirmed everything. A hooded figure seemed to be approaching him at an alarming rate, causing the young man to panic and make a run for it. He could hear the footsteps behind him and he took a sharp turn, only by luck seeing the phone booth down the street. Without a second thought, Ray clambered into the booth, instantly locking it while attempting to calm his mind.

"Shit, shit, shit," Ray began breathing rapidly and dug into his pocket to grab coins to call up Michael, having forgotten his phone at home.

Ray's hands were trembling as he dialed when a noise caught his attention and he saw the figure across the street, waiting. Ray shuddered at the thought of what might happen to him and he turned away. "Please pick up," he whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy, unfamiliar voice greeted him. 

Ray's stomach dropped as he realized he must have dialed the wrong number, but at this point he was willing to take anyone's help."Yeah, um," Ray's voice wavered. "I know it's 3 in the morning but I'm being followed. I don't know who you are but I don't want to leave this phone booth alone. Can you help me?" Ray swallowed and tried to stop his shaking voice but when no reply came, he was reduced to a broken state. "Please," he begged, gripping onto the phone for dear life. 

"Where are you?" The stranger asked, now sounding wide awake.

Letting out a gasp of relief, Ray wiped away some stray tears to look at his surroundings, pointedly ignoring the hovering shadow that hadn't moved.

"Uh, Sycamore and 2nd," Ray breathed out.

"Alright. Stay on the phone with me," the stranger commanded. "I'm going to talk to you until I'm there, okay?"

Ray could hear a door open and a jingling of keys on the other end. "Okay," he replied quietly, surprised by how soon the man had left his house as well as his strong, yet gentle tone.

"My name's Joel," the voice spoke. "How about yours?"

"Ray."

A car engine started in the background of Joel's phone, making Ray wonder how far away the man was and he let out a shaky breath.

"Do you have space to sit down?" Joel asked quietly.

Ray looked around, figuring he could potentially make it work but then found that phone wouldn't reach if he were to sit. He explained this to the other man who replied with an, "Okay. Just don't lock your knees. Don't need you passing out."

There was so much sincerity in the man's voice, Ray hardly believed it an became distracted somewhat from the looming figure.

"Sycamore and 2nd," the man mumbled every so often while throwing in topics for conversation.

In the wait, Ray had revealed his streaming job, favorite food, and the last vacation he had been on. Each subject, Joel seemed to express genuine interest, washing Ray with a reassuring feeling that he would be home soon.

As the phone went silent, Ray was worried something had happened until a car pulled up and a tall man with unruly dark hair got out of the driver's seat.

"Ray?" He said loud enough for his voice to pass through the glass of the phone booth, but since Ray was still holding his phone close to his face, he got an earful of shouts.

Hastily nodding, Ray slammed the phone back onto the receiver before unlocking the booth and sprinting to the car. He jumped into the passenger side without even asking who he assumed was Joel first, just thankful he was with someone else. The other man seemed slightly jarred but climbed back into the car and locked the doors.

"That him?" Joel pointed to the hooded figure who had started slinking back down the alleyway.

"Yeah," Ray swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous at the fact that he was in a stranger's car with locked doors. This man could've been as bad as the other and Ray blindly ran into the arms of Joel.

"Where to?" Joel asked gently as he drove the car away and Ray finally turned to get a better look at the man.

He looked very tired, not just because he left his house in the early morning, while his slouched form only seemed to enhance the rest of his body. It made Ray feel very small at that moment, especially when he saw the stern look the man held on his face.

Ray blushed and muttered out the address, sinking in the seat as they pulled away from the dreaded scene. 10 minutes later found Ray at his apartment complex with a yawning Joel and a newly formed acquaintance.

"Thank you, again," Ray started shyly despite talking to Joel the entire ride home. "I don't even know how I can repay you."

"No need." Joel shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. "But hey, if you ever need an escort again, feel free to call at any time."

Ray smiled, feeling his usual self coming back as he made a rather personal quip before he could stop himself. "Does that include dates?"

Joel stared at Ray, the air suddenly becoming thick as the young man contemplated bashing his head into the window.

"Whatever floats your boat," Joel shrugged, but Ray could detect a hint of a grin as his own face heated up. However, Ray wasn't one to be bested and he bit his lip before answering with, "Fake boyfriend, sounds like a plan."

"Doesn't have to be fake."

"Uh, we're practically strangers."

"That can be changed."

Ray suddenly realized how much flirting was now being passed between him as Joel and he leaped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride!" He nearly yelled and went to shut the door but Joel stopped him with a simple raise of his hand.

"I'll wait until you get inside. Don't you need my number too?"

"Oh, right." Ray had forgotten that little detail and searched around for something to write on let alone write with.

"Here." Joel seemed unusually prepared with a napkin and pen as he scribbled down his number, casually handing it to Ray.

"Thanks," Ray squeaked out as he hesitantly took the napkin and then fled the scene, only looking back when he was behind the front glass door. True to his word, Joel had stayed until Ray was inside and gave a little wave before driving off, leaving the young man just as adrenaline-ridden as before.

Paranoia also hit Ray full force and he ran to his apartment, collapsing against the door once inside. Flipping on every light, Ray finally felt better when he realized he was going to be okay and he fell down onto his bed, scrunching the napkin in his hand before placing it next to him on the bed and spreading it flat. Seeing his forgotten phone on the bedside table, Ray quickly grabbed it and entered in Joel's number. He stared at the new number for what seemed like minutes and then irrationally pressed the call button, holding his breath as the line rang.

"Hello?" Joel answered, confused and even more tired than before.

"Uh," Ray hadn't thought this far ahead, words disappearing from his mind almost instantly.

"Ray? I hope," Joel guessed. There was a rustling and Ray assumed the man was just getting home.

"Yeah sorry," Ray finally managed out. "I just felt like calling you, I guess."

Joel laughed which sent shivers down Ray's spine. "You guess. Well, what can I help you with now, Ray?" Despite the hint of sarcasm, Joel sounded like he really didn't mind about the second call and Ray cleared his throat.

"Can we talk until I fall asleep? I still feel a little shaken up."

"Anything for you," Joel replied in a breathy voice and with what sounded like a fwump onto a bed.

Ray's cheeks heated up and he could only manage out a small grunt in reply that then caused Joel to let out a bark of laughter.

"You're cute now that I think about it."

"I wasn't before?" Ray immediately countered as he got up to turn off the lights. "Or...I mean-"

"No, no, you were," Joel interrupted. "But you were also scared shitless so I couldn't exactly make a comment about your looks."

Ray laughed as he slipped off his clothes, leaving only on his tank top and boxers before climbing into bed. "Fair enough. You're not too bad yourself."

"Thank you."

The conversation carried on much longer than either man had planned, neither feeling tired despite the evening's happenings. It wasn't until the two finally reached the mumbling stage that Ray felt his hand slide off his phone that lay so nicely on the side of his face and Joel's gibberish words finally pulled Ray to sleep.

The next morning, Ray awoke to rolling over his phone that somehow managed to fall down next to him and he grabbed it, only remembering certain parts of the night before, especially the stranger known as Joel.

On the lock screen, there was a message that read, _I'm guessing you fell asleep. Get your rest, call me anytime. Sleep well, Ray._

Ray grinned and held the phone close to his face before excitedly flailing about on the bed. Once calming down, Ray typed out a quick reply of _Thank you, I did. Hope you are sleeping well too. I'll keep you in mind whenever there's a crisis. And hey, we should grab coffee sometime if you want._

He jumped out of bed, suddenly ready to start his day as he got dressed and prepared himself lunch. He thought over the nights events and wondered what would've happened if he had dialed Michael's number correctly. Another lonely night, he assumed, though it never really bothered him until just now. Thinking about it, Ray realized how it was nice to have someone new in his life that seemed so willing to help him out no matter what the case. It wasn't that his friends wouldn't do the same, but Joel was a complete stranger who appeared like a light in darkness. Ray couldn't help but roll his eyes at his corny thought as he pulled out various pots and pans to find the one he needed. One specific pot later, Ray decided he was, in fact, very lucky and hoped he could chat with Joel again soon.

While waiting for the water to boil, anther message came that nearly made Ray drop to the floor in both shock and happiness despite it holding only a few words.

_I'd love to._


End file.
